


Adaptable

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, pure Dean love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: A fluffy little Dean drabble involving pie.





	Adaptable

Dean Winchester was nothing if not adaptable.

There were times when he could turn a man’s blood cold with one simple look. Times when just the whisper of his name could strike fear into the hearts of monsters everywhere. Times when he could be so deadly, so serious, so ruthless, that you were convinced he’d never be able to make it out the other side. Never be able to separate the good from the bad.

But, then there were times like this. Times when Dean Winchester was the picture of domesticity and peace. Times when he was carefree and funny, open and vulnerable. Times when the two of you were so happy, so in sync, that it felt like nothing bad could ever touch you.

It was your own personal heaven.

Dean moving around the bunker’s kitchen, quietly humming Bob Seger under his breath, laughingly sneaking tastes of the pumpkin pie you had just finished baking.

You playfully scolding him as you grabbed it from his hands and placed it on the counter just out of his reach.

Dean circling his arms around you so he could give you a gentle squeeze as he longingly inhaled the blissful scent filling the air.

You smiling and laughing while he lovingly turned you in his arms and placed a soft, pumpkin-filled kiss to your lips.

Dean softly whispering “I love you” over and over as the kiss quickly and easily turned passionate.

You softly whispering “I love you” over and over as the man of your dreams whisked you away to your bedroom, the pie long since forgotten.

It was your own personal heaven, a place none of the horrors waiting outside could breach. A place where, no matter what hell he had been put through that day, you could always trust Dean to let go. It was a place that Dean Winchester could adapt to every single time, and, somehow, that just made you love him even more.

Dean Winchester was nothing if not adaptable. And, if that wasn’t a miracle, you didn’t know what was.


End file.
